Réflexions
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Il me dit que je suis comme les autres, et entendre ça de sa bouche fait mal. Je ne veux pas être comme les autres à ses yeux. Réponse au gw500 challenge n35


Titre : Réflexions  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : POV, réponse au défi #35 du gw500 challenge : « expectation » (« attente », « espérance »).

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Ils ont déjà du mal à être l'un à l'autre alors je vais pas leur rajouter des problèmes !

Notes : Et une fois encore, un truc space... v-v  
Merci à Mithy pour le soutien en live, lol.  
Je suis relativement satisfaite de celle-là. Ça m'était pas arrivé depuis près de 8 mois... .

Nombre de mots (en français) : 579.

Réflexions.

Il me dit que je suis comme les autres, et entendre ça de sa bouche fait mal. Je ne veux pas être comme les autres à ses yeux.  
Il me dit qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire ce que les autres attendent de lui sous prétexte que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, et que ça m'inclut moi aussi. Je ne veux pas être un parmi tant d'autres, jamais, surtout pas pour lui.  
Il me dit qu'il en a assez que tout le monde lui parle de Trowa, parce que ce qu'il y a entre eux est entre eux et que tout le monde se méprend sur leur compte. Même eux, au début.  
Il me dit qu'il ne veut plus que Trowa soit le seul à le comprendre, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça entre eux. Trowa est le dernier mot que je veux entendre dans sa bouche.  
Il me dit qu'il est aussi le dernier qu'il veut entendre dans la mienne.  
Il me dit qu'il veut m'entendre dire son nom à lui.

Il me dit qu'il peut comprendre mieux que personne ce que je ressens parce que nous sommes semblables.  
Il me dit que je refuse de prendre des risques parce que j'ai peur de perdre encore, mais le perdre lui serait différent.  
Il me dit qu'il sait qu'entre nous c'est différent. Il ne comprend pas qu'il se trompe, qu'il n'est pas comme Nataku.  
Il me dit que je me complais dans la culpabilité parce que c'est plus facile que d'aller de l'avant.  
Il me dit que je suis lâche.

Il me dit que je peux choisir pour moi mais certainement pas pour lui.  
Il me dit que c'est à lui de choisir et qu'il m'a choisi moi.  
Il me dit que c'est mon droit de refuser mais qu'il ne me laissera pas partir si je ne lui fournis pas une bonne raison.  
Il me dit que mes regards contredisent mes paroles et mes actes.  
Il me dit qu'il veut que je le regarde tel qu'il est et non pas comme ce qu'on croit qu'il est.  
Il me dit qu'il veut m'aider, il me dit qu'il voudrait que je l'aide aussi.

Il me dit qu'il est fatigué de toujours être celui dont on attend quelque chose.  
Il me dit qu'il voudrait pouvoir goûter un peu à la paix.  
Il me dit qu'il n'est pas si fort que ça, et qu'il redoute que je m'en rende compte.  
Il me dit qu'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que j'attends de lui.

Il me dit qu'il voudrait simplement être Quatre et non pas Raberba Winner à mes yeux.  
Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas être mon chef, qu'il veut que je sois son égal.  
Il me dit que je recherche son approbation et qu'il ne veut pas me donner autre chose que son soutien. Je voudrais simplement racheter mes fautes, ma trahison, et me sentir digne de lui.  
Il me dit qu'il voit encore la colonie exploser sous ses yeux. Il me dit qu'il a parfois l'impression d'avoir détruit la mienne.  
Il me dit qu'il a besoin qu'on s'aide à nous pardonner nous-même.  
Il me dit qu'il souhaiterait que je reste à ses côtés et que je l'accepte aux miens.  
Il me dit qu'on a trop à s'apprendre l'un l'autre pour tout gâcher en restant dans notre coin.  
Il me dit que je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Je me dis qu'il a raison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est le gw500 challenge, il s'agit simplement d'une communauté sur Live Journal proposant de relever un défi en écrivant une fic d'environ 500 mots en l'espace d'une semaine. Rien à gagner, juste pour le fun et le plaisir .  
Et oui, bien sûr, c'est en anglais, mais je peux pas écrire en anglais directement, je dois passer par le français et traduire ensuite... v-v Du coup, ben vous gagnez une fic au passage, lol.


End file.
